Neko Ikukoi
by Inner Fangirl
Summary: ¿Podría ser que Amu haya estado enamorada de otra persona desde que era una niña? ¿Quien era ese chico misterioso que era dueño de su corazón? ¿Qué hará Amu cuando se acuerde de su primer amor?


Aquí un nuevo one-shot. Espero que les guste. En este one-shot Amu tiene 16 e Ikuto 21 y aún sigue en el exterior buscando a su padre. Pero recuerda algo que lo hace volver a Japón.

Shugo Chara no me pertenece, sino a Peach-Pit

* * *

Neko Iku-koi

Amu jugaba con el pequeño bebe en la cuna. Era realmente adorable, y tenía una risa muy contagiosa, que la hacía sonreír cada vez que la escuchaba. Siguió tocándole su manita y él la agarró con fuerza, ella se río.

- Realmente eres fuerte ¿no? Ahora ya no podré liberarme- el bebe solo le contestó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Es realmente tan fuerte?- preguntó Ran, mirando al bebe con curiosidad.

- Creo que solo lo decía por jugar con él, Ran- le contestó Dia.

- Dia tiene razón, no es fuerte, después de todo es un bebe. Pero su agarre no es tan débil como el de un bebe normal- agregó ella, contestándole a su chara- Eres un bebe muy fuerte ¿verdad? Mi sobrino es el bebe más fuerte del mundo.

- ¿Te sientes cómoda cuidándolo?- le preguntó Miki.

- ¿Por qué no me sentiría cómoda cuidándolo?

- Él es el hijo de tu primer amor después de todo- Amu rió ante la lógica de Miki.

- Si, es cierto que mi primo solía gustarme. Pero eso fue cuando era una niña pequeña, dejó de gustarme incluso antes de que se casara. Por eso disfruto de cuidar al pequeño Kaoru.

- Claro, después tuviste muchos más amores- comentó Ran- Go, Go, Amu-chan- la animó.

- Amu-chan es bastante enamoradiza-desu- agregó Suu. Provocando que ella se sonrojara.

- Aunque solo fuiste capaz de decir que amabas a Ikuto- comentó Miki.

- Yo nunca dije que lo amara- susurró ella con la cara roja.

- Amu-chan…- Dia la miraba con una gota resbalándosele por la cabeza.

- Su actitud terca hace aparición de nuevo-comentó Ran.

- Aunque…hubo alguien más…alguien que conocí antes y a quien le dije que lo amaba.

- ¿Ah?- sus charas la rodearon y la miraban sorprendidas.

- ¿Quién?- preguntó Miki.

- Bueno, yo no lo recuerdo bien. Más bien es algo que mi madre me contó. Dice que cuando yo tenía unos tres o cuatro años me perdí y que un chico me ayudó a encontrar a mis padres. Y que al despedirme de él, claramente le dije que lo amaba.

- Eso es muy tierno-desu.

- ¿Pero? ¿Tú no lo recuerdas?

- Fue hace mucho, y a veces no sé si creerlo o no…o sea ¿porque diría algo tan vergonzoso? Yo no soy así. Aparte, aparte no sería capaz de decir que amo a una persona a los instantes de conocerla.

- Entonces, ¿estas diciendo que tu mamá te mintió?

- No, Mama no me mentiría, pero…si lo amaba, o eso dije, ¿por qué no lo recuerdo?

.

.

.

Ikuto estaba sentado en un café ubicado cerca de Picadilli Circus y miraba la gente pasar por las calles. En una de esas vio a un niño de unos ocho o nueve años, caminando de la mano con una niña pequeña que debía ser su hermana, ningún adulto los acompañaba y sin embargo ellos no parecían tener miedo de eso. La imagen le recordó un poco a Utau y a él cuando eran pequeños, pero no del todo.

Le recordaba a una situación similar en la que él se había encontrado, pero no con Utau. Mientras daba otro sorbo a su café, un recuerdo surgió en su mente.

Él había salido corriendo de su casa, no queriendo seguir escuchando como sus familiares les daban la espalda a su madre y a ellos, solo por ser la familia abandonada por aquel violinista bueno para nada. No le gustó haber dejado a su madre y Utau solas, pero simplemente no podía soportar más tiempo en la presencia de esas personas.

Dio vueltas por la ciudad, y cuando estaba cerca de un parque infantil, se sintió algo cansado. Subió a un árbol que había allí y se sentó a descansar, esperando que así nadie lo notara y lo molestara, como habrían de hacer si lo encontraban sentado solo. Un llanto paró su reflexión. Buscó a su alrededor y se encontró a una pequeña, llorando mientras se abrazaba a si misma, sentada contra el árbol en el que él estaba.

- Oye niña ¿estás bien?- ella paró de llorar.

- Yo…- ella levantó la vista y esos bellos ojos dorados lo hipnotizaron por unos segundos.

- ¿Te golpeaste o algo?- le comentó mientras se bajaba de un salto.

- Yo- ella volvía a llorar- yo no sé donde están Mama y Papa- ella se acercó y lo abrazó, aferrándose muy fuerte.

- Tranquila- le dijo en la sorpresa, no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo abrace, solo Utau, que más bien lo que hacía era saltar sobre él- Los encontraremos. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Hinamori Amu- le contestó, sorbiéndose las lágrimas.

- Yo soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto- le dijo antes de tomarle la mano y guiarla al parque infantil- Estabas jugando en este parque antes de perderte ¿verdad?

Ella asintió, y él noto que ella no debía ser mucho más grande que Tadase. Lo más probable haya sido que se haya separado un poco de donde ellos estaban y al no encontrarlos se haya asustado, corriendo en cualquier dirección con tal de encontrarlos.

- ¿Dónde estabas jugando?- le preguntó cuando entraron.

- Columpio, Tsuk…somi- ella peleó para pronunciar su apellido.

- Solo dime Ikuto- de seguro eso era más fácil de pronunciar para ella.

- ¡Iku-koi!- dijo ella feliz.

- No, Ikuto- le aclaró él.

- Iku-koi ¡allá!- le dijo señalando a una pareja que estaban buscando algo con desesperación. Ella lo jaló hacia ellos.

- ¿Son tus padres?- le preguntó mientras él volvía a tomar la delantera.

- Mama, Papa- los llamó y ellos voltearon rápido al escuchar su voz.

Se acercaron corriendo a ellos. El hombre llegó antes y la alzó en un abrazo.

- Mi Amu-chan. ¡Papa estaba tan preocupado!

- ¿Son sus padres?- preguntó él, solo por asegurarse bien.

- Si, ¿tu la encontraste?- le contestó la mujer.

- Estaba fuera del parque llorando. Supuse que seguirían aquí así que la traje.

- Eres un buen muchacho- le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. Él no hizo ningún gesto, pero aquello le alegró un poco. Desde que su padre había huido, la gente no hacía más que compararlos y decir que él iba a ser igual de egoísta que su padre.

- Muchas gracias por ayudar a nuestra Amu-chan- le agradeció el hombre, apoyando una de sus manos en su hombro.

- Bueno, debemos irnos. Muchas gracias, pequeño- se despidió la mujer.

La niña se soltó del abrazo de su padre, se bajó y se acercó a él.

- Adiós. Aishiteru, Iku-koi- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba. Su madre se rió un poco ante lo que ella había dicho y su padre lo miró con malos ojos.

- Adiós- le dijo él mientras le palmeaba la cabeza. Se sintió enrojecer por un momento, era obvio que ella no entendía que era lo que había dicho, o cuanta importancia tenían esas palabras y él las dejó pasar- Ve con tus padres.

Ella lo soltó y se fue junto a sus padres. Se retiró de la mano de ellos, pero cuando ya casi cuando no estaban a la vista, ella se volvió a sonreírle y él le respondió con otra sonrisa. La primera sonrisa sincera que tenía en mucho tiempo.

De vuelta en el presente, volvió a sonreír como aquella vez. Así que había sido Amu la que lo había hecho sonreír de nuevo. Rió, pensando que ahora era su turno de decir "te amo" aunque ella no le contestara con un "te amo" devuelta. Era algo irónico, pero a él no le importaba. Él iba a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario, ya que la amaba profundamente e iba a luchar por su amor con todas sus fuerzas.

Pensando en eso, se dio cuenta de que había pasado tiempo de que no la veía, tal vez era tiempo de hacerle una visita.

.

.

.

Realmente era un revuelo en la casa cuando Kaoru venía de visita. Tanto Amu como Ami estaban encantadas con su sobrino. Aunque rara vez se acordaban de guardar todas las cosas que sacaban para entretenerlo.

Midori recogía los peluches regados por el living mientras tarareaba una canción. En un momento se encontró con un peluche de gato azul que no veía hace años, sonrió ante el recuerdo.

- Es una de las pocas personas que conozco que disfruta la limpieza. Realmente es admirable- le dijo Ikuto-kun entrando al living con una vaso de agua en las manos.

- En realidad sonreía por el peluche, trajo un recuerdo- se aclaró. Le alcanzó el peluche y él lo examinó. Se rió cuando llegó al collar y leyó el nombre.

- Iku-koi- se rió- Parece que Ami no le bastó con llamarme Ikuto-nii- él suspiró- Hace años que nadie me llama así.

- De hecho, ese es…

- Neko-chan- él llamó a Amu mientras se dirigía a las escaleras. Ese era el apodo que le había puesto- Mira lo que encontré.

- ¡Que no me digas así!- se escuchó la queja de Amu-chan.

- Eh, pero si tu también me llamas Neko…- la voz de Ikuto-kun se fue perdiendo a medida que subía y ella no pudo escuchar más que aquello.

Ella suspiró, él no le había dejado explicarle que ese peluche era de Amu-chan en realidad. Ella les había pedido que se lo compren porque le recordaba al Iku-koi que la había ayudado cuando se había perdido, y lo quería tanto que hasta dormía abrazada al peluche.

Iku-koi lo llamaba ella. De seguro Iku no era su nombre, sino uno más largo que lo había acortado. Y Midori no sabía cual era el nombre real del que había salvado a Amu-chan, suponía que había sido demasiado descortés de su parte no habérselo preguntado después de que él había ayudado a su hija.

Suspiró. Lo único que recordaba del chico era su cabello y ojos azules, ojos que le habían parecido muy maduros para un niño de ocho o nueve años.

Una luz se prendió en su mente y notó algo curioso. Los años, los rasgos y el hecho de que Ikuto-kun haya sido llamado de esa forma también. Trató de comparar los gestos del niño con los gestos del adulto que era Ikuto-kun, pero le era difícil debido a lo poco que recordaba de aquel niño.

Bien podía ser que todo fuera una coincidencia. O talvez…

…Amu-chan e Ikuto-kun compartían un amor que podía resistir contra el tiempo e incluso el olvido.

.

.

.

- Mira Neko-chan- le comentó Ikuto entrando en su cuarto.

- Basta con el neko-chan, es vergonzoso- le replicó ella.

- Está bien, neko kawai- le respondió él con una sonrisa.

- ¡Ese es aún peor!- le tiró una almohada, que él esquivó y se sentó a su lado.

- Mira, tú madre estaba con este peluche de Ami- le mostró el peluche de gato- Pensé que te serviría, así no me extrañes mientras estoy de viaje- le comentó mientras acercaba su rostro y lo dejaba a un centímetro del de ella.

- ¡Quien te extrañaría a ti, Neko hentai!- le replicó, toda roja y alejándolo un poco.

- ¿No me extrañas?- Ikuto tomó una de las manos con las que intentaba apartarlo y la acercó a él- Que mal, porque yo pienso en ti a cada momento- le dijo al oído.

Ella cerró los ojos y se aferró al peluche. Ikuto estaba demasiado cerca, pero ella sabía que si lo alejaba él se burlaría de ella como siempre, diciendo que era una niña aún. ¡Y ella no era una niña! Tenía dieciséis años ya.

Tenía dieciséis años pero aún no había dado su primer beso y se aferraba a un peluche ahora que estaba nerviosa. _Talvez si era una niña después de todo_ se lamentó mentalmente.

Miró al peluche. Era un gato de pelaje azul y que estaba en una posición como si estuviera durmiendo. Notó un collar que tenía y por curiosidad leyó lo que decía en él. En un lado decía que era de ella, y de otro lado el nombre del gato, Iku-koi.

_Ah, ese fue uno de los momentos más dulces Amu-chan. Despidiéndose de él y diciéndole Aishiteru Iku-koi. Muy tierno_ la voz de su madre mientras le contaba de la vez que se había perdido resonaba en su cabeza _Y luego pidiendo aquel peluche que le recordaba a su Iku-koi. Era un gato, pero ella decía que se parecía a su Iku-koi_.

Cierto, era un gato, entonces ¿por qué había dicho que se parecía al que la había rescatado?

- ¿Pensando en mí?- Ikuto le preguntó, con su típica sonrisa gatuna.

Si había alguien a quien ella diría que este gato se le parecía, ese sería Ikuto. Ya que las cosas que caracterizaban a Ikuto, aparte del hecho de que era un pervertido, era su cabello y ojos azules, junto con sus actitudes felinas. Que era justamente lo que este peluche representaba.

- Iku-koi…-murmuró ella, dándose cuenta de algo- Ikuto.

- ¿Si?

- Tú ¿tú me estuviste acosando desde que tenía tres años?- le reclamó. Ikuto enarcó una ceja ante su acusación.

- Que raro que digas eso, considerando que la primera vez que no vimos fuiste tú la que cayó sobre mí- dijo él con una sonrisa burlona.

- Ikuto, no juegues conmigo. ¿Eras tú? ¿Eras tú el que me ayudó cuando me perdí? ¿Tu eres ese Iku-koi?- él no le contestó- Yo, no recuerdo casi nada, era muy pequeña….pero, si eras tú, debes de recordarlo mejor. Responde ¿eras tú?

- Si- así que era cierto.

- Supongo que al final Miki tenía razón. De todos aquellos que me gustaron, Ikuto fue el único al que dije que amaba- susurró para ella misma.

- ¿Me amas?- preguntó Ikuto, sonando bastante sorprendido.

Ella sintió su cara quemar cuando se dio cuenta que había dicho aquello cuando él estaba a su lado. ¡No quería que él supiera eso!

- Cla…claro que no- le contestó. Él solo sonrió dulcemente.

- Supongo que tendré que seguir intentándolo si no quiero perder la apuesta- él le dio un beso en mejilla- Definitivamente haré que me ames tanto como yo te amo.

- No lo lograrás- le contestó- Yo ganaré la apuesta.

- Mientras tenga vida seguiré intentando enamorarte. Con apuesta o sin ella, no pararé hasta que te enamores de mí. Porque yo solo te amo a ti y solo a ti.

_Ya lo lograste, pero tendrás que intentarlo con más fuerza si quieres que lo admita_ pensó Amu, sonriendo mientras miraba a Ikuto tan determinado a enamorarla.

Se hizo de noche y era hora de que Ikuto volviera a su departamento. Podía ser que su madre no les haya dicho nada aquella vez que él se quedó a dormir cuando estaba siendo perseguido por Easter, pero ahora que todo estaba bien ella era bastante estricta con respecto a aquello. Ikuto podía venir a visitarla, mientras entrara por la puerta principal y todos lo vieran, y podían charlar en su cuarto, pero dormir estaba completamente prohibido.

Amu bajó junto a él. Ikuto se despidió de sus padres y Ami que estaban viendo televisión. Ella lo acompañó hasta afuera para despedirlo.

- ¿Cuándo vuelves a irte de Japón?- le preguntó.

- Dentro de un par de días. Creo que esta vez estoy cerca de una pista de mi padre, y debo volver para ver si lo alcanzo.

- Que tengas suerte, espero que lo encuentres pronto.

- ¿No quieres que esté más tiempo fuera?- él volvió a colocar su rostro demasiado cerca.

- No- lo alejó suavemente- Solo lo digo por tu familia y tú, para que lo vean después de tanto tiempo.

- Pequeña mentirosa- dijo él mientras le tomaba la mano y se la besaba- Nos vemos, Neko-chan.

Él se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su auto, ella le iba a contestar algo, pero al final decidió dejar de negar tanto las cosas.

- Adiós, Iku-koi. Aishiteru, Ikuto.

.

.

.

_Adiós, Iku-koi. Aishiteru, Ikuto _Él sonrió al escuchar aquello. Amu creía que él no la había escuchado, pero se olvidaba que aunque Yoru ya no estuviera con él, aun conservaba muchas de sus habilidades felinas. Como el oído desarrollado.

Siguió su camino, sabiendo que si ella no se lo había dicho directamente era porque ella aún no se sentía preparada y él no iba a forzarla. Pero estaba feliz, al menos ahora sabía que ella lo amaba, y lo único que le faltaba conseguir es que ella lo admitiera abiertamente.

Pronto, muy pronto, podrían amarse como debían.

* * *

Charan. Eso es todo. Sé que fue algo corto, y es que lo hice en poco tiempo. Y lo había armado de un pensamiento al aire que tuve.

Lo hice distinto a mis otras historias, ya que en todas las otras, Amu admite que ama a Ikuto inmediatamente, y eso es muy tierno, lo que todas las fans del amuto quieren ver. Pero esa no es la Amu que plantean las chicas de Peach-Pit. Así que me decidí a mostrar a la Amu vergonzosa y terca que conocemos. Pero no lo suficiente como para dañar a Ikuto con su necedad.

Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Dejen reviews si les gustó! Hasta la próxima historia :D


End file.
